


Christmas Together

by L3writing



Series: Meredith&Cormac [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3writing/pseuds/L3writing
Summary: Carolyn Shepherd decides to grace Seattle with her presence. She visits Meredith and Amelia for Christmas Day to see her new Grandson. Don't forget she hasn't been out to Seattle since Derek's funeral, has never met Ellis and refused to come out to Amelia's wedding to Owen (OK, they aren't together anymore but that hurt).
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes
Series: Meredith&Cormac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had two previous Christmas Story ideas, but never got them written. The first one I have the first chapter written, but its a Future Fic and was definitely more than a one shot and not finished! My next idea was very similar to "Under the Mistletoe" by merhayesisendgame on FFN but I hadn't started it yet so didn't want to publish something so similar at the same time.
> 
> After everyone went to bed last night, this idea came.

"I can't believe she's coming this afternoon!" Amelia yells.

"I know, but she's only here 3 days," Meredith says.

"Wish I was working tonight," Amelia admits.

"But then you'd miss Scout. And you are on call all week."

"True. But I can't fake calls because Scout can't go to daycare at the hospital if I'm not paged in."

"Let's face the facts. She's coming. It's a short visit, then she can go home."

"True. I just hope my sisters don't decide to drop in too!"

"They have their families, Amy."

"I know, but their youngests are in highschool, or even have families of their own!"

"So Kathleen will want to stay in New York to be Grandma."

"So what do we need to finish here before she arrives?"

"Thanks to Link and Maggie we have a tree setup and decorated. I ordered groceries and they'll be ready for pickup shortly. We just need to change the sheets on Maggie's bed and clean the bathrooms. The kids need to clean the playroom."

"Too bad Maggie won't be here."

"She's gone with Winston to Boston to his grandmother's house."

"Let's get Link and the kids to attack the playroom. We'll do Maggie's room, and I'll do the bathrooms, while you go grab the groceries," Amelia suggests.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get everyone moving."

* * *

Link chose to drive out and pick up Mrs Shepherd from the airport knowing both Amelia and Meredith needed some time with the kids. He had met Mrs Shepherd when they had tried to convince her that he was Owen. Strange how events had changed since then. He was hoping that Amelia could start to repair her relationship with her mother this trip, and most importantly that she see all her grandchildren. She had two that she'd never met, and Ellis was now 5. She hadn't seen how wonderful Bailey at 7 and Zola at 9 were.

His parents would be in town tomorrow for a couple of nights and were coming over for Christmas day celebrations. They are arriving late tonight and would stay in a hotel. They did follow through and get married, they moved their ceremony to the San Juan Islands so that Link, Amelia and Scout could attend. He was amazed by their relationship, they were truly soulmates that had gotten lost during his cancer treatments and had found their way back together. They were doting grandparents and loved Meredith's kids and treated them as their own.

"Mrs Shepherd," Link says, seeing her walk through the exit from the secured area.

"Link, call me Mom, or Carolyn, please," she says.

"Carolyn, do you have all your bags?"

"Yes. I'm set. Did my gifts arrive?"

"They arrived last week and are already under the tree."

"Great. Are we headed to the house now?"

"Yes, my parents' flight doesn't get in until 11pm, so they will catch an uber to their hotel," he says as he leads the way towards the parking garage.

"Sounds good."

Christmas Eve dinner they had Owen, Teddy, Leo, Allison and Evelyn come over to join them for dinner. Meredith had worked with Evelyn to ensure she didn't destroy the ham dinner, and Evelyn brought over homemade shortbread, mince meat pies and butter tarts for dessert. The food turned out great. With the help of Zola, Evelyn and timers, Meredith managed to cook the whole dinner without burning anything.

The house was bouncing with excited kids. Six kids under the age of 10! A little crazy, but definitely the best fun to watch on Christmas Eve. Meredith and Link kept steering the conversation away from the kids' parentage and the relationships between Owen, Teddy, Link and Amelia. Carolyn was really pushing to find out the details.

After dinner, Meredith gave the kids each a package with new matching Christmas pajamas and Teddy got them each a new book. "Can we put on our new jammies?" Bailey asks.

"Yes why don't we all go upstairs and change. Teddy, you can use my room," Meredith says.

"Oh I can change them at home," she says.

"Change them here, then if they fall asleep on the drive then you can put them straight to bed."

"Ok. Great idea." When all six kids arrive back in the living room, Evelyn pulls out her copy of _'Twas the Night before Christmas_ and settles in to read it to them.

"Ma, if you want to go to Church, we will need to leave soon," Owen says not long after she finishes the story.

"Are you sure you can take me?" Evelyn says, looking to Teddy.

"Evelyn, it's not a problem. The kids are already for bed," she confirms looking at her sleepy toddlers.

"Carolyn, would you like to go with me?" Evelyn asks.

"Please. Thank you Owen," Carolyn replies. She is so confused by the relationships here. Evelyn treats Meredith and Amelia's kids like her own grandchildren, and the three families are very close. She still can't believe that Amelia and Meredith are living together.

Owen helps Teddy load Allison and Leo into the car, kisses the three of them and says goodnight.

"You are going for son of the year points tonight," Teddy teased.

"I know mom wants to go to the service, but doesn't like driving at night. Plus I picked her and the kids up," he replies, defending his actions.

"I love you, Owen," she says, hugging him before he heads to get his mother and ex-mother-in-law.

* * *

Christmas morning was an early morning. The kids were used to waking early since the hospital shifts started early they were dropped off at before school care at 7am. At 6am Meredith had three kids climbing into her bed.

"Mommy!" "Mom!" "It's Christmas!"

"Morning kids," she says putting her arms around them in a big hug. She figures this will be one of the last where all three are super excited about Christmas morning. This was so much different than the Christmas' she'd had as a kid.

"Can we see if Santa came," Ellis says.

"Only if Amelia, Link and Scout are up," Meredith says.

"Scout is nursing," Zola says.

"Really?"

"Yes, his crying woke me. So I woke Zola," Bailey says.

"We waited until the clock said 6:00 before coming down. Because you always tell us the first number must be a 6 unless there is an emergency."

"Thanks Zo, Bay. So I'll go to the bathroom. Everyone else should too, and then we can check if Scout is ready." This was followed by a chorus of "OKs" and "Yes".

As the four of them left her room, Link was just coming up the stairs. "Coffee will be ready when you get downstairs. I'm just going to grab Scout."

"Sounds amazing. Thanks Link."

The seven of them head downstairs. As the kids finish opening their stockings, Meredith and Amelia leave kids and Link playing with Lego and head into the kitchen to start breakfast. Carolyn comes down and says, "Morning, Merry Christmas."

"Morning Mom," they both reply. "Coffee?"

"Yes please. Guess the kids were up early?"

"No more than usual," Meredith says.

"Can I help make breakfast?" Carolyn asks, seeing Amelia with the pancake batter and Meredith preparing fruit.

"You could set the table, ask Zola to help you," Meredith says.

"I don't want to disturb her," Carolyn replies.

"She's probably done with her siblings and ready to work in the kitchen," Amelia says.

Sure enough before Amelia finishes talking Zola arrives in the kitchen. "Aunt Amy can I help?"

"Can you help Grandma set the table?" Nodding, Zola heads over to help Carolyn set the table and get out the whip cream, syrup and ketchup. The doorbell rings and Zola runs to let Link's parents, Erik and Maureen into the house. She brings them into the kitchen and offers them coffee.

"Link, Bailey, Scout, breakfast time."

"Bay, no. You can play later, let's go eat," Link says stopping the whining before it even starts.

As Link walks into the kitchen Meredith hands him another coffee and says "Thanks for heading that off."

"No problem. And if I get a fresh coffee out of the deal even better," he says joking with her.

After breakfast and dishes, they all head back into the living room to exchange presents. It is a great but crazy time. Four kids, 3 parents, 3 grandparents. Meredith starts to feel overwhelmed and heads to the kitchen. This is too much family! Especially with Carolyn and her questions and comments. She keeps questioning Amelia's relationships, and asking if Meredith has a new friend. Meredith doesn't want to talk about this with Derek's mom. She hadn't been involved for the past 6 years other than calls at birthdays and Christmas. Meredith needs a little peace, so she calls Cormac and is greeted with "Nollaig Shona Duit" in a strong Irish accent.

"Merry Christmas?" Meredith reponds.

"Oh, Meredith, yes Merry Christmas. Sorry."

"I like listening to you speak gaelic, but I don't understand it. We could talk in Italian if you wish," she says.

"buon Natale. Was Santa good at your house?"

"Sì. La mamma di Derek mi sta facendo impazzire. Devo andarmene presto da qui, possiamo venire?" Meredith switches to Italian so she can continue having the conversation without being understood.

"Yes. Come over anytime."

"Ti serve qualcosa?"

"No we are good. See you when you get here. Anytime."

"Grazie. Non sai quanto questo significhi."

"I understand. I haven't visited with Abby's parents since I moved to Seattle. The last visit was so stressful."

"Grazie. Addio."

"Slán. Mo ghrá thú," Cormac replies, switching it to gaelic.

Meredith puts on another pot of coffee and then heads into the living room asking her kids to get changed.

"Why can't they stay in their pyjamas," Carolyn asks.

"The kids and I have dinner with another family," Meredith replies.

"But Christmas is for family," Carolyn protests. Meredith shakes her head and runs upstairs after her kids

"Mom, Christmas is for family. And our family here includes many of the other doctors at the hospital. Meredith and her kids have been invited to another surgeon's house for dinner. It is our family," Amelia continues.

"But…"

"Carolyn, I haven't been part of Grey-Sloan for long. But what I know is that the department heads and core attendings are an amazing family. They support one another and are much closer than some families. Meredith is headed for dinner. It was decided long before you decided to come out."

"Mom, don't pressure Meredith about Christmas. She never grew up with Christmas celebrations. You know this from when Derek was here. She has already done so much more for Christmas this year than she ever did with her mom. Derek and Meredith kept Christmas small and quiet. They celebrated with their hospital family. Meredith celebrates everything with her hospital family. They are her family. They are her everything. They have supported her through everything."

"But…," she protests as Scout starts crying.

"Now please go help Maureen in the kitchen with dinner. I am going to put Scout down for a nap." Amelia bends down and picks up Scout from his floor mat taking him upstairs. She grabs the diaper bag from the bottom of the stairs so she can just stop in Meredith's room and change and feed him there.

"Fine," Carolyn grumbles as she heads to the kitchen. Link heads upstairs to check on Meredith's three kids knowing that Amelia and Meredith would need some time together. He loved their sister-friend bond. They understood one another, they both had many past struggles and although they could really fight they were a great support for one another. He knew today they were both fighting the same daemon, the past abandonment, the difficult mother/mother-in-law.

* * *

Meredith and her kids arrive at Cormac's townhouse. She carries in a Christmas pudding and shortbread cookies from Evelyn. She made them especially for Cormac and his kids knowing it was his first Christmas without his parents nearby.

"Liam, Austin we have our Christmas guests here." They come to the door to welcome their guests. Liam gives Meredith a welcoming hug and Austin shyly waves before they greet Meredith's kids with fist bumps and high fives. Ellis jumps up in Liam's arms and he swings her around. Zola puts gifts for Cormac, Liam and Austin under their tree while Cormac addresses his kids in Gaelic "Cuimhnigh go gcreideann siad i Daidí na Nollag."

The kids head to the kitchen chatting about their gifts and head off for a light lunch that Liam pulls out of the fridge. Meredith and Cormac hug and slowly make their way to the kitchen. As they walk in, Cormac's arm around Meredith's waist, watching their kids help one another she says, "This is great." They spread out over the kitchen to eat their snack as Cormac's place isn't set up for seven, but between the table and breakfast bar they each find a place to eat.

After their lunch they head into the living room and share their gifts, then Austin, Zola and Bailey head off to play easier video games in the basement and Liam sits with Ellis and draws with her. Meredith and Cormac start preparing dinner, Meredith being on vegetable preparation. They prepared a roast beef, with turnip, potatoes, brussel sprouts and soda bread. After the roast beef was in the oven, and the vegetables were prepared, he pulled out the flour and other ingredients and setup to make his Grandma's Soda Bread. "You look like an expert," Meredith says.

"First time I made this I was 3. I always helped my Grandma make the soda bread," he says in response.

"My last nanny taught me to make mac & cheese from a box and cook frozen pizza."

"Those are skills, but how did you survive without learning how to cook?"

"I lived in the dorms with a meal plan in college, and when I moved here we did lots of take out. Derek tried to teach me, as did Izzy, even George was a better cook than I was. Amelia, Alex and Maggie have taught me. Even Teddy helped me bake cookies once. Now Zola and youtube help me," she says laughing.

Once he finishes prepping the two soda breads and slides them in the oven with the roast he pulls Meredith in his arms and his lips capture hers. Their kiss deepens and hands start roaming as he pushes her against the counter. His hands try to lift her sweater to find bare skin and she whispers in his ear, "Don't forget your house rules."

As if pulled by a magnet, Liam walks into the kitchen thankfully once Cormac's hands are outside of Meredith's shirt. "Ummm, dad, Meredith, there are kids here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays


End file.
